HappyBirthday Sam
by BeccaWinchester5783
Summary: Just a collection of random b-day stories. Starts off with Sam's 12th birthday. Feel free to send me any ideas 4 other birthday chapters!
1. A Brother's Promise 12th bday

Happy Birthday

May 2nd, 1996, Sam's P.O.V

I sat on the couch in mine and Dean's apartment, watching Pearl Jam perform on MTV.

"Well, oh, I'm still alive, hey, I, oh I'm still alive." I sang along as Dean came into the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"What's up birthday boy?" He asked, leaning over the couch to hug me. "Nothing, I'm just watching MTV." I replied. "Oh sweet, Pearl Jam!" Dean exclaimed, hopping onto the couch beside me.

"You know what Sam, I'm gonna take you to go see them in concert. That'd be friggin' awesome wouldn't it?" Dean said. I nodded happily.

"Yeah, just you and me at a Pearl Jam concert. I'll tell you what, if you're good, and if I can make some more cash, I'll take you to their show someday. I'll get us VIP tickets and everything." Dean promised.

I hugged him.

"You're an awesome big brother Dean." I said, hugging him.

Dean hugged back.

Later on that night, while I was sitting at the small table doing homework, Dean set a cupcake with a lit candle down in front of me.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sammy! Happy birthday to you!" He howled in song. I laughed and blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for squirt?" Dean asked, putting a dollop of butter cream icing on my nose.

"I wished that you and me could win the lottery and go see Pearl Jam in concert."

Dean laughed and patted my head before handing me a small present.

"I know it's not much Sammy, but it's something right?"

Excited, I opened the small parcel. Inside were dog tags, with the words, 'Samuel Winchester: Little Brother' etched on them. I fingered the words before tugging the chain over my head. "Thanks Dean." I said, hugging my big brother.

"Come on Sammy; don't turn this into one of your chick flick moments." He joked. I hit his arm. "Jerk." I laughed. After eating the cupcake Dean and I got ready for bed. I put on one of Dean's old t-shirts that fit me too long and a pair of our dad's old shorts. Dean just slept in his jeans. Dean tucked me into my bed in the only bedroom in the apartment before going to the living room to sleep on the couch. "Happy birthday Sam." He whispered before shutting off the light in the room.


	2. Some Birthday 15th Bday

May 2nd, 1999 Sam's P.O.V

I sat on the floor in the living room, stuck home alone after Dean left with dad. "Some birthday." I mumbled under my breath, standing up to go to the kitchen. I turned on the radio and switched it to some random station. "K-LAQ Rocks." The announcer said, before Bon Jovi's "Real Life" hit the airwaves. I bobbed my head to the music and fixed myself a double-decker sandwich.

As I stood there in the kitchen, mouth stuffed with mayo, tomato, lettuce, bacon and salami, I didn't hear the door open frantically, didn't hear hushed whispers, I didn't hear anything until the bullies from school were right behind me, bashing me over the head with a bat.

I fell to the ground, my sandwich flying from my fingers. I tried to stand up again, but one of the kids kicked me in the stomach. "I told you we'd find out where you lived Sammy-boy." The tallest one taunted, referencing last week when I had gotten into a brawl with one of their little gang members, and won.

The boys took turns beating me, kicking me, burning me with cigarettes. And all I could do was lay there and try to get up.

Just as I was about to give in and play dead, Dean came to my rescue. He punched the leader in the nose, making it snap in the wrong direction. He then took the other two boys and slammed them into the countertops, headfirst. There was a sickening crack as their heads met the hard granite. The leader, being a coward, turned and ran, being captured by my dad. I could hear crying and sobbing as dad shoved the kid up against the side of the house. I felt Dean's warm hands lift me up off of the floor.

He lead me to my bed and helped me lay down. "Some birthday, huh Sammy?" Dean laughed, trying hard to make light of the situation, I tried to laugh. It came out as a strangled wheeze.

"Damn, what'd they do to you kid?" Dean asked, pulling a first aid kit from under my bed.

"They beat the shit out of me with a bat."

"Hey, don't curse." Dean scolded.

I rolled my eyes and let Dean work his magic on my wounds.

"So did you guys kill the werewolf?"

"Yeah, damn son of a bitch did a number on me though."

"Wish I could've come. I've been itching for something to hunt."

Dean shook his head.

"Maybe next year Sammy."

I smiled, remembering his promise from 3 years ago.

"I'm gonna take you to their show next year, VIP seats and everything."

As Dean finished bandaging me up and putting ointment on all the burns, he tucked me in, just like he did when I was 5.

"I love you man."

I smiled and replied, "Love you too Dean."

With that, Dean flicked off the light and went his own way.


	3. Fight Heard Round the World 18th bday

Sam's 18th Birthday

Tears threaten to spill over as dad screams at me.

"You un-grateful son of a bitch! What the Hell do you mean you're leaving?" He shouts.

"Are you fucking stupid dad? I AM LEAVING, going, running away, phrase it however you want dad! Why can't you get it through your damn skull?" I shoot back, getting into my father's rugged face.

Behind him, I see Dean tense up, and tears start falling from his eyes.

"Fine, get your shit together and get out of my damn house you bastard!" Dad yells, curling his hands into fists.

"We live in a fucking motel dad! We always have, and you probably always will! You are such a fucking loser! Stop trying to drag me down with you dad, I mean you already dragged Dean down with you!"

Dad swings at me, making a solid connection with my jaw.

My head snaps to the left, making a sick popping sound.

"You little piece of shit! I fucking did everything I could to try and give you want you wanted, and you go and do this shit to me? I don't think so!" He screams, continuing to punch me over and over.

I fall to the ground, trying to fight my way through the wave of fists that just keep coming.

Dean doesn't lift a finger to help me, not until dad kicks me in the ribs with a steel toed boot.

"Dad, stop it!" Dean finally shouts, pulling dad away from me.

I stand up and push past the two.

I pull a duffel bag from under the bed and shove everything I own into it, trying hard to ignore the pain that I'm in.

I grab the keys to my 1990 Camry and stalk to the door.

"If you walk out that damned door, don't you ever drag your sorry ass back, you hear me? And lose my number you little bitch!" Dad's words sail over my head.

"Fuck you, you arrogant, pompous prick! And I swear to God and the fucking Devil that I will lose your goddamned number!" I seethe before opening the door and slamming it behind me.

I don't even look back until I get into my Camry.

And when I do, I immeadiatly regret it.

There, in the window, sits Dean. Tears are in his eyes, his face is red, and he looks hurt.

Somehow, I manage to shrug it off as I drive away, making sure to through my cell phone out the window as I do.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sammy! Happy birthday to you!" I sing to myself softly, remembering when Dean sang it to me. The memory alone is enough to make me want to turn around and go back home.

But instead, I sing the song, bite back tears and drive, never wanting to go home again.


End file.
